


Kiss with a Fist

by Kaddi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gran tries to confess, pure fluff, this is not the valentine's fic i've been meaning to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Gran finally agrees to talk with Feather.





	Kiss with a Fist

"Fight me, Captain!" Feather shouts.

Somehow, Feather managed to spot him all the way across the deck of the Grandcypher. He sports the biggest grin when they lock eyes as he runs over.

"But Feather, today's Valentine's day..." Gran sighs. "No, you know what? I'll take you up on that offer and talk your way for a change."

Feather fist pumps, or generously misses an uppercut, and takes a couple steps back. But Gran holds up his hand.

"Before that, I want to tell you something-" "With your fist?" "With my fist."

Feather relaxes. Facing each other, Gran lifts his arm, hand already curled into a fist. He hesitates.

"What's the matter?" Feather asks.

"I'm nervous, I suppose," Gran says.

"Don't worry! Just talk honestly and your feelings will surely reach me!"

A moment passes, then Gran bursts out laughing. He shakes his head and presses a hand on his mouth as if to push the laughter back (it doesn't work). Poor Feather just looks confused. Gran waves it off with his other hand.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I was just thinking of eras long past*."  
*last week, when he tried confessing with words

 

"I'm ready now."

He steps closer to Feather.

"Make sure to listen well."

Feather nods. Gran lifts his fist again. Instead of delivering a punch, though, he kisses his knuckles and lightly presses them against Feather's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> will probs delete later, although i said that about my other one too and it's still up.   
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)


End file.
